


Someone to come home to

by ShinigamiKnox



Series: Kylux Positivity Week (SFW) [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Day 10, Day 9, Dysphoria, Hux being supportive, Kylux - Freeform, Kylux Positivity Week, M/M, Sharing covers, Snoke's a dick, Testosterone shots, Trans Hux, Trans Kylo, Wearing a binder too long, Well as fluffy as Kylux gets, kylux fluff, sfw, trans headcannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiKnox/pseuds/ShinigamiKnox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I ended up combining the last two challenges, trans h/c and sharing covers, purely because I wouldn't have been able to write much for the sharing covers prompt. Hux is the supportive boyfriend and helps Kylo deal with his dysphoria. It was supposed to be a more serious piece of work, but I could not stop laughing at the infamous Ren quote. I'm so sorry.</p>
<p>Kylux Positivity Week (SFW) Day 9+10 Challenges</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone to come home to

Hux had been settled into his room for the night for a couple hours by the time Kylo entered Hux’s room. Hux could tell it had been a long day just from the rushed, irritated way Kylo stripped off his heavy outer robes. Hux could see the thin, red lines on Kylo’s back as he removed the black binder. He had long stopped arguing with the knight about how unsafe it was to bind for extended periods of time, it always ended up with Kylo angrily reminding Hux that his chest was small enough to hide under his taut uniform. Kylo, on the other hand, had a fuller chest and felt the need to always wear the binder under his clothing when he was in public. When his days usually lasted more than twelve hours, it concerned Hux.

Hux waited for Kylo to pull a thin, regulation top on before making his way over to rub his shoulders. It had taken some time for Kylo to be comfortable enough to bear himself like this. However, when Hux and Kylo had begun sharing a room, it was harder to avoid. Over time, Kylo became more comfortable in Hux’s presence.

Kylo dropped his head forward with a low groan. Hux stopped only to push Kylo forward so he would lay on his stomach on the bed. Hux straddled Kylo’s thighs and began massaging Kylo’s broad shoulders and back. He took a moment to gently stroke the places he knew the binder left marks on Ren. He shivered under the light touches.

Hux brushed Kylo’s hair off to the side and rubbed the back of his neck then down his back again. Kylo sighed softly and brought his arms up to rest his head on.

“My hair’s getting long again,” Kylo murmured with his eyes closed.

“I’ll cut it for you on my next day off,” Hux pushed a strand behind his ear and pressed a kiss on his neck, below his ear. “Hey, no falling asleep on me just yet,” Hux got up to retrieve the small vial from their bathroom cabinet. Kylo was already sitting back up by the time Hux returned.

“I thought that was next week.”

Hux shook his head. “Mine is next week. Yours is this week.”

Kylo shook his head. Hux sat down next to Kylo with a hand on his knee.

“I want to be free of this pain,” Kylo murmured softly without meeting Hux’s gaze. “I don’t want to have to worry about wearing a binder too long, or having to keep track of when I have to inject T.”

“I know,” Hux said in a soothing tone. Hux did know. Hux had the same desire, but both men had really no other option. Both men were too significant to the Supreme Leader to be allowed to take time off to recover after surgery, not unless that surgery was absolutely necessary. In Snoke’s eyes, it wasn’t necessary. It wasn’t detrimental to have them continue on as they were, at least not physically. There was no way for the Supreme Leader to understand the mental consequences of his actions, forcing them to live like this.

“I know what I have to do,” Kylo admitted. “But I don’t know if I have the strength to do it. Will you help me?”

“Of course.”

After a couple quiet minutes, Kylo shoved his bottoms down and pushed the leg of his boxers up. Hux rubbed slowly to relax Kylo and the muscles in his leg. Hux knew better than to ask if Kylo was ready. Instead, he got the needle ready with one hand and his mouth while the other continued slow circles over Kylo’s thigh. Kylo breathed in and out slowly, trying to keep himself relaxed. The pain didn’t bother him but knowing it was coming did. He could take repeated blow after blow and keep fighting, but knowing this needle was coming made him tense.

Hux grabbed a tissue from their bedside table and applied pressure while he held the syringe between his teeth. With his other hand, he rubbed Ren’s arm. “You are, by far, the strongest man I know,” Hux said, barely above a whisper. By the time Hux had finished cleaning up and replaced the vial in the cabinet, Kylo was buried underneath their blankets with a pout on his face. Hux took his place beside him with a light brush to the middle of Ren’s back. He waited until Hux was still before turning to face Hux and wrapping his arms around Hux’s torso.

Hux pulled the covers up under his chin and pulled Kylo’s hand so it was against his chest. Kylo had to admit it was much easier with Hux around. He made the hard days that much easier.


End file.
